Ankle injuries are among the most common of the bone and joint injuries. The ankle joint is formed of three bones coming together: the tibia which makes up the medial, or inside, anklebone; the fibula which parallels the tibia and makes up the lateral, or outside, anklebone; and the talus. The far ends of the tibia and fibula are known as the malleoli and together they form an arch that sits on top of the talus.
A fibrous membrane (the joint capsule) encases the joint architecture and is lined with a smoother layer called the synovium. The joint capsule contains the synovial fluid produced by the synovium. The synovial fluid allows for smooth movement of the joint surfaces. The ankle joint is stabilized by three groups of ligaments, which are fibers that hold these bones in place.
Surgery to fix an ankle fracture is indicated for patients who suffer a displaced ankle fracture involving the bone on the inside to the ankle (tibia), the bone on the outside of the ankle (fibula), or both. One injury that may occur in the ankle is a disruption of the syndesmosis. A syndesmotic injury is a disruption of the strong fibrous ligaments that hold the fibula and tibia together near the ankle joint. If the syndesmosis is disrupted, then the ankle joint will be unstable and surgery is usually indicated.
A suture-button construct for ankle syndesmosis repair is the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,091, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The construct and technique disclosed in this prior patent greatly facilitates ankle syndesmosis repair as compared to the prior art, but it requires the tying of knots to secure the second (round) button against the surface of the lateral fibular cortex. An ankle syndesmosis repair construct and technique is needed which provides the same fixation as disclosed in the aforementioned patent, but without the need for tying knots.